Yuuta Ono
'Yuuta Ono ' was a Chevalier agent and the lover of Luna Linchen. He was killed by the Kunlun Clan after attempting to flee alongside Luna. Background Yuuta was an agent of the Chevalier, working directly under Gengo Aoi. When rumors of women being born with Stigmata began to circulate, Gengo dispatched Yuuta to Tibet to investigate. He ordered Yuuta to find the truth behind the rumors and if necessary, provide aid to any Type-Maria Pandora he encountered. Appearence Yuuta was a man of average height. He had light colored hair and wore glasses. Personality Yuuta was a kind, intelligent young man. He was fascinated by the idea of people being born with Stigmata and wished to research the occurrence. He was deeply enthralled with Luna Linchen and despite not knowing her very well, was determined to help her when her health began to deteriorate. He eventually fell deeply in love with her, and wished to raise their child together. He also felt strongly towards his duty as a doctor, risking his life to perform a surgery when ill himself. Freezing: Zero Tibet Arc Yuuta, alongside Jung-soo, traveled to Tibet in order to investigate the Kunlun Clan and the possibility that Type-Maria Pandora had been born there. Once there, Yuuta observed the martial practices of the clansmen and was very impressed. He discussed with Jong-soo the creation of the Eight Gate Extremities Fist techniques, as well as the existence of Type-Maria. When his colleague warned him of the clan's weariness towards outsiders, Yuuta lamented as he wished to spend significant type researching the clan. The duo are suddenly joined by Rana Linchen, who begins to boast about her elder sister, Luna Linchen. As Yuuta converses with Rana, Luna appears and calls Rana away. Yuuta is enraptured by Luna, but is coldly brushed off. That night, Yuuta leaves camp to relieve himself. He suddenly encounters a panicked Luna, and almost immediately recognizes the signs of Stigmatic overflow. He mentally remarks that Gengo had been right about the existence of Type-Maria. Luna orders Yuuta away, but suddenly collapses in pain. Yuuta rushes to her and begins first aid, administrating a Stigmatic stabilizer to stop the overflow. Sometime later, Luna awakens and Yuuta attempts to assure her. When she states that her Baptism is over, Yuuta corrects her and explains that her Stigmata had begun to resonate. He states that he only temporarily cured her. Yuuta recommends going to the Chevalier for help and explains that he used a Genetics issued medicine to stop her overflow. Surprised, Luna questions who Yuuta really is. Choosing to be honest, Yuuta reveals himself to be an agent acting under the authority of Dr. Gengo Aoi, the Head Nova specialist of the Chevalier. He explains that Gengo tasked him with researching the Stigmatic bodies of the Kunlun Clan. Luna is enraged and accuses Yuuta of being a spy. He denies such a title, since if he was a spy he would not have openly approached the clan in the first place. He assures her that he was simply meant to observe the Type-Marias, which confuses Luna. Yuuta explains that the military response to the Nova threat, the Pandora, are implanted with Stigmata in order to fight. Type-Marias on the other hand are born with natural Stigmata already in their bodies. Although his mission was only to observe, Yuuta begs Luna to come with him to the Chevalier in order to receive treatment. Luna refuses, citing her duties to her clan. Yuuta attempts to stop her from leaving, but is tossed aside with ease. Now alone, Yuuta notes that he didn't stand a chance against Luna's Eight Gates. The next day Yuuta comes down with a fever and is taken care off by Jong-soo. He assures his partner that the illness is minor and declines to head back before fulfilling their mission. Eventually the two are interrupted by the arrival of Luna and Rana, who request Yuuta's help. Jong-soo tries to explain that his partner is too sick, but upon hearing that a mother and her infant were in danger, Yuuta agrees to help. The four rush to the birthing tent and Yuuta begins his examination. After some time, he explains how dire the situation is. He must perform a C-section in order to save the mother and child. When questioned by Luna, he admits that the chances of success are only 50% but that if he does nothing both patients will surely die. He calls for boiling water and blood transfusions for the operation. He begins the procedure, aided by Luna. Hours later, Yuuta delivers the infant safely. He informs the father that his wife should be fine as well with some rest. Yuuta moves to stand, but is hit by a wave of exhaustion and faints. Yuuta eventually awakens to find himself in Luna's tent, who has been watching over him since his fall. She thanks him for helping the clan and apologizes for her previous behavior. Yuuta thanks her for helping, but switches topics to her health. He begs her to seek treatment from the Chevalier, citing the danger she is in. Luna explains that she cannot leave before the clan's annual festival. Yuuta notes that he could force her hand, but promises not to. He agrees to wait but only if Luna allows him to examine her body. Luna agrees to his condition. Afterwards, Yuuta and Luna begin to spend all of their time with one another, headless of the clan's gossip. True to their promise, Yuuta examines Luna's body. He notes that her stigmata are growing and that soon he will be unable to counter the overflow. He reminds Luna that she will face choice at that time. The two are interrupted by a clansmen who bears dire news. Outsiders have arrived with construction equipment and claim that the land belongs to them. Yuuta accompanies Luna and Rana in confronting the outsiders. Upon arriving, Yuuta is surprised to see rogue Pandoras, Karen and Aira working for the Construction company. He demands to know where they obtained Stigmata but is ignored. He watches in amazement as Luna trounces the enemy with ease, and listens to Rana explain Luna's technique. When Luna runs away after Rana prevents her from killing the defeated enemies, Yuuta gives chase. He catches up with her and listens as she breaks down, revealing her fear about becoming clan leader as well as giving into the command of the Stigmata. Yuuta comforts her, reminding Luna that her worry is proof of her kindness. He goes on to promise that he will protect her. The two embrace each other warmly. As winter comes, Yuuta and Luna sleep together. Time passes and the snows give way to spring and the Kunlun Festival approaches. Yuuta notices that Luna has begun to feel sick and asks to run some tests. He discovers that she is pregnant. He once again urges Luna to run to the Chevalier with him for help, since the clan will not forgive their affair. Luna seriously asks what Yuuta's intentions are for their child and he promises to protect both is and her. When Luna asks for them to stay until the festival is over, Yuuta reluctantly agrees, unaware that the two are being watched. As the time of the festival arrives, Yuuta and Rana watch as Luna takes charge of the preparations. The group is suddenly approached by the Clan elder and his men. He demands to know if it is true that Luna slept with Yuuta and is carrying his child, shocking Yuuta and his companions. Having been discovered, Yuuta and Luna flee from the clan. He attempts to persuade Luna into letting him speak to the clan elder, but is rebuffed. The duo run into Rana, who attempts to persuade Luna into returning. After declaring her determination in running away and raising her child with Yuuta, Rana allows them to pass. Yuuta and Luna eventually make it past the forest and in sight of civilization. Unfortunately, Jong-soo appears with a group of active Pandora. He explains that he is working with the construction company in order to get on the clan's good side and requests that Yuuta hand over Luna. Yuuta is enraged and denounces his partner as a traitor. Jong-soo counters that Yuuta is the one who is running away with the future clan leader. Suddenly, the clan elder and his men arrive. A fight ensures and Luna pushes Yuuta out of the way. She is overwhelmed and struck repeatedly. When the clan begins taking her away, Yuuta tries to reach her, screaming that she is his wife and carrying his child. Two clan members restrain Yuuta and then stab him in the lower stomach for daring to defile the Goddess of Kunlun. At the sight of Yuuta's injury, Luna explodes in anger and enters Nova Form. She proceeds to slaughter all those around her in a mindless fury. Rana eventually arrives on scene and goes to the injured Yuuta. He explains that Luna has been taken over by the true nature of the Stigmata. He reveals shards of Luna's Stigmata and begs Rana to use them in order to stop Luna. Angered, Rana refuses and instead asks why he did not tell anyone of Luna's condition. Yuuta sadly replies that Luna made him keep it hidden. Rana suddenly confronts her sister and actually manages to talk her down. Regaining her senses, Luna asks Rana for forgiveness as a crying Yuuta looks on. As Luna asks her sister to euthanize her, Yuuta succumbs to his injuries and dies. Relationships Family Luna Linchen Yuuta appeared to have been bewitched by Luna's mystical aura since he first set eyes upon her. When he discovered that she was a Type-Maria and that her Stigmata were slowly consuming her, he passionately tried to convince her to seek help. The two eventually developed a bond and fell in love. After sleeping together, Luna fell pregnant which caused Yuuta to want to seek the Chevalier's help even more. He earnestly wished to help Luna give birth to a healthy child. Rana Linchen Rana appears to be the first person Yuuta befriended on his mission. The two were friendly with one another. Former Allies Jong-soo Jong-soo was Yuuta's partner and the two seemed to get along well with each other. Yuuta however, was unaware of Jong-soo's true nature and was betrayed by his partner, which ultimately led to his death. Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:Deceased Category:Male